Cupcakes and Happily Ever After
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: Edward, owner of a specialty food market wants to carry a very delectable treat for his bakery section. Problem is, the owner of Izza-B's-Bakery is a hard woman to pin down, until she isn't. Will Edward find his happily ever after? Will Izza-B's-Bakery be a a staple in Edward's store? This is a birthday O/S for my friend PostApocalypticDepository. Enjoy! Edward/Bella/citrus warning


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight but ... I'm going to use her characters to surprise my friend.**

**This O/S is a birthday gift for my dear friend PostApocalypticDepository! I wanted to surprise her and put a smile on her sweet face. She deserves this and SO much more. She is my pre-reader, although not on this little ditty, and a sweet irreplaceable friend. Thank you for everything PAD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love you tons. Gee Xo**

**You should all go and wish her a happy birthday.**

**Special thanks to Daphodill for beta'ing this on short notice, and as always corrected my mistakes. Thank you for all you do for me! But ultimately all mistakes are mine, because I tweak things up until I post. **

**And here it is ... enjoy!**

**Cupcakes and Happily Ever After **

Merchandising had become my life, it seemed. It was my job, my business to find the best product lines, giving consumers' high-quality choices. I had several companies ready for distribution, but one local company I'd been begging to carry their line, was being elusive. The owner was never available to speak with me, and apparently didn't want to distribute their goods to any additional businesses. Their business had boomed since opening a few years ago, and they didn't feel the need to sell their delectable's anywhere else, or so that's what I'd been told. The only contact, although scant, had been with the manager, Alice. I would still try, though. I knew their product was all the rage with people in our town, so I wanted to sell their goods in my store, as well. I wouldn't give up, not until I had spoken directly to the owner and been given an answer from the horse's mouth.

I was nothing, if not persistent.

My days had been filled with work, and nothing else. I was tired. The holidays had come and gone in an instant, but it seemed like I had been dragged through the mud and trampled on by the last-minute shoppers who had been coming and going from my store at such a fast pace.

People needed to eat, and they wanted what I had to offer. I was well known in this town.

"We still on for tonight?" My best friend's voice boomed on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't sound so excited, man." My friend since high school had a way of brightening up a room and making people w_ant_ to do the things they didn't necessarily feel like doing.

"My date cancelled, though, so I'll meet you at the club. Reserved table, right?" I asked.

"Yep, always. I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding a lovely lady to ring in the New Year with." He was always the optimist. Plus he knew me; he knew that the odds were in my favor of hooking up with someone.

I knew the plans for tonight; I've known them since last year, and even the year before that. They're always the same. Last week I was excited about them, but this week not so much. It would be the usual New Year's Eve party just a different club and always a different date. I wasn't sure I wanted to continue the tradition with my best buddy, but I wouldn't cancel on him, not this year anyway. I knew he had a date lined up, but still, I wasn't going to cancel.

My date, a hot little number that came into my specialty food market, is currently home with a sick child. Yep, most of my dates have children. A decade ago I would have told you to fuck off if you told me I'd date a girl with a kid—or kids. But being thirty and single, most of the women I've met are mothers. Nothing wrong with mothers—I've got one. It's just, I should have settled down long ago, but starting my own business and having fun playing the field took precedence over finding a nice girl to start my life with.

Happy fucking New Year to me.

The club was packed. I sat at our reserved table with my drink in hand, rubbing the glass with my thumb and wishing the girls that invited themselves to sit with me at _my_ table would leave. I had sat there long enough by myself, so I guess I was fair game to the vultures—the plastic boobed and over-tanned skinned girls—I usually attract.

Any other time I would have eaten that shit up. Something was wrong with me. I didn't have a fever; ninety-eight point six. Normal.

I made sure I took my temp when my usual routine felt different. I felt off, not right. I didn't jack off in the shower or dance around to the beat of my favorite music as I towel-dried my body. I didn't even feel like taking my usual shot of whiskey after I shaved and slapped on my cologne. And I didn't want to take my fire red sports car to attract attention tonight, opting instead for my pick-up truck to get me to the club.

Yep, something was off.

.

.

.

When I saw her, my heart rate sped up, taking my senses on a roller coaster ride with every pound and pause. Skipping to a beat I'd never felt before. I tried taking a breath to steady myself. I even tried to look away, but it was like my eyes needed her to focus because everything else was blurry in comparison.

So I just focused.

It was then I knew the only thing that would make this night better would be leaving this lame-ass party with that gorgeous brunette who was standing next to the bar. Problem was...she's my best friend's date, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He mentioned, more than once this past week that he was planning on banging the shit out of her tonight. He met her a month or so ago at the gym, scoring the date for tonight just a few days ago.

I can see why he'd want to make his mark.

She's beautiful.

I can't help the way I'm staring at her; she's perfect. So, I find myself deflecting the scantily clad women that keep approaching me at the booth where I'm sitting, blocking the view to my Happy-New-Year-conquest. The one I've conjured up as I've sat here with my eyes glued to her body. 

The only thing I'm enjoying, other than the view at the bar, is the spicy, sweet, woody taste of the Jameson sitting in front of me. I easily drink it down, emptying the glass, and then inform the red head on my right that I'm not interested.

Not my usual MO. I'm not a deflector, and the chicks are getting pissed. Oh well.

More than once, I've palmed my cock through my jeans under the table in hopes of calming the big-fucker. No luck with that since the brunette just looked at me, her chocolate eyes scanning my body. Her confident smile and those piercing eyes give me courage to wink at her. Not that I ever had a problem with courage, it's just I'd never backstab a friend and fuck his girl.

Ha! Who am I kidding? I'm totally going down that path tonight. She's undeniably my not my type—I don't usually do brunettes—but I am drawn to her.

Screw the big dude.

The multi-colored strobe lights flicker—just like my heart—over the dance floor. My heart was never a factor in any pussy quest—before now. So this was an entirely new feeling.

I tipped my head toward the crowded dance platform, motioning her there, making my move, hoping she'd catch my silent invitation to show her all my slick moves.

I was surprised just a bit, when she placed a soft kiss on my buddy's cheek while looking directly into my eyes, and then whispering something in his ear. She then looked toward the dance floor, giving me her silent answer.

She probably told him she was visiting the ladies room.

_Works for me._

Yes! With one last dick adjustment, I slid out from under the booth, leaving a few ladies mid-sentence. I hadn't heard a word being said anyway, only the incessant yammering in my ears. _Please ladies...Cullen doesn't have time for your shit_, I mentally chastise them_. I've got a dance with what's-her-name, in 5-4-3-2-1._ We reached the dance floor at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Edward, and you are..." I lean in toward her, smelling the intoxicating scent of her hair. I put my mouth near her ear and say, "...beautiful." I felt, more than I heard it, an intake of air—mine. I think she was inhaling me too. I'm quite sure she was, she was aroused. Her hard nipples were evident through the thin, silky dress she was wearing; they were greeting me, as well.

_Hello ladies._

"Hi." She smiled. All confident and pretty in her silver dress and killer heels.  
I hadn't given her enough time to respond with anything other than a 'hi', which made me smile, because I took her small hand leading us to the other side of the crowded dance floor, just out of sight of her date, my buddy Emmett. I caught a glimpse of her tongue peeking out to lick her bottom lip, making my dick do a little dance of its own. _Nice!_ We are on the same page. Me and my dick, that is. I'd feel _Beautiful_ out, or up, while I had my hands on her tight little body, and gauge just how happy this New Year's Eve would turn out for me after all.

She was bolder than I gave her credit for. Her tiny hands slid around my waist, just as the fingers on my left hand combed through her hair, curling around the side of her head. I wanted to go in for a kiss as we swayed back and forth to the slow beats of the music, but I didn't. I wanted her wet and wanting. I knew the moment her hand slipped down and caressed my ass cheek that I'd be taking this little lady back to my place_._

_I was in like Flynn.__  
_  
I pressed my hard cock into her pubic bone, the silver fabric of her dress making it easy to feel the soft mound of her pussy. I heard her moan, so I dipped my head down and looked her in her eyes as we swayed back and forth, gauging the effect I was having on her.

When our eyes met, I knew I'd never let her go. Not tonight or any other time. Ever.

She was mine. _It was crazy._

And I was hers. _I could tell._

The music was conducive to our slow grinding and set the torturous pace of our public display of love making through our dance moves. 

The sensual moves we were creating with our bodies: light caresses, hooded eyes looking into, not ever away from each other, were driving me insane.

Soft touches, gentle squeezes on her soft body parts, her round ass...mmm. That round, delightful ass had us looking like we belonged to one another for years; it felt right.

Finally, my hungry lips found their way to the place right behind her left ear; I kissed and sucked there for just a moment. With her hard nipples pressed to my wanting body, I felt every bit of her desire. Hell, she'd been feeling mine since we started dancing.

"Let's get out of here," she said, cocking her manicured brow, questioning whether I'd agree.

_Fuck yeah!_

My cocky half grin, which had been known to melt the clothing off bitches in the past, was how she received her answer. I hoped we'd be doing the same dance horizontally as soon as we were back at my place. _So cliché, I know._

We ducked out of the bar, leaving her date, my friend behind. _Oops!_

No hard feelings big guy, but I noticed he had already turned his attentions to a blonde bombshell with long legs, and a short as hell red dress on.

I opened the door to my truck, for _Beautiful_ to climb in.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. A coy smile played on her face; it was too damn cute, and mirrored the one I had on mine. This was going to be one hell of a night.

_No holds barred and shit like that._

After settling myself behind the wheel and starting the engine, I turned my head to the woman in silver.

"Gonna tell me your name?" I asked, as we laced our fingers together, setting them on her thigh.

"Bella, but you can keep calling me _Beautiful_." She didn't take her eyes off me. _Damn straight._

The smile overtaking my clean shaven face was brilliant. She was brilliant, sparkling in the moonlight, streetlights, and light in my eyes.

"All right, _Beautiful_—my house?"

"Wasn't that the plan?"

"Indeed it was." I stepped on the gas, going slightly over the speed limit so that we could ring in the New Year together.

.

If the trail of clothing leading to my bedroom wasn't an indication of how much we had wanted to have sex, then the five condom wrappers crumpled up and thrown on the floor across my room, was.

She was insatiable.

Delicious in every way.

She fucked like a rock star, or fucked me like I was a rock star. Either way, it was phenomenal.

The dim morning light crept through the dormer windows in my bedroom, giving me enough light to see the sexy girl I had just had my way with—her skin flushed from activity, her eyes glazed with satisfied desire.

"You are incredible, _Beautiful_," I whispered, her head on my sweat-slickened chest, her hand skimming over my muscled stomach, slightly tickling me.

"The best birthday bang ever!"

"What?"

"You know, a birthday bang...fuck...lay...whatever. It was the best, that's all."

"It's your birthday?" I pulled back, sort of in shock. She was so casual about it.

"Yeah, as of about..." she turned her head toward the clock on my nightstand. "...six hours ago. It's no big deal, really."

"Most girls are like...'it's my birthday, it's my birthday' and you're just lying here like, 'thanks for the fuck'?" I turned to her, our stomachs touching. "I guess I should give you your gift then. I need to wrap it first." I smirked, then my eyes fell to her pert, peachy nipples, my mouth suddenly watering, wanting to suckle them. Again.

"By all means, gift me." She turned on her back and spread her pretty thighs for me, her hands circling the rungs on the headboard.

Jay-sus, she's bracing herself. She must want it hard. I'm in ... well, I will be after I wrap her present.

Leaning over on my side of the bed, rummaging through the drawer of my nightstand in search of a condom, I panic not finding what I'm in looking for, but then I score.

"Found one!" I hold it up like I just located hidden treasure.

_Beautiful_ gives me a smile, "Whatcha waiting for?"

She claps her knees together twice, getting my attention. Then her thighs fall back to the bed.

_Alrighty then_.

I quickly wrap my dick, wading up the wrapper and adding it to the five foil packages already on the floor.

My hands skim her body, starting at her knees and making a slow trail up her silky thighs. My thumbs touch her pussy as I make my way to her stomach and up to her full, peachy tits, pinching and pulling her nipples gently, making her whimper my name. I leaned forward, kissing the path I made with my hands, starting at her pussy. I want to stay in that spot, but force myself to stop, wanting to keep up the slow process of pleasuring _Beautiful._

_Beautiful_ put her hands in my hair. She massaged my head, gripping my hair in tight fists during the night's sexual escapades. I fucking loved it; it hurt so good. I figured out it was her tell when she was on the verge of orgasm.

"Keep your hands on the headboard," I said, almost too forcefully.

"O-okay." She stuttered, her chest rising and falling hard as she wrapped her fingers around the headboard once more.

My mouth was now on her soft ear lobe, placing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and to the hollow of her throat. I could feel her skin prickle under my lips and tongue as she shivered. She tasted like sweet cream and sexy goddess.

If that's even a taste.

It is now though. _Umami?_

My dick was riding her sweet, slick pussy. Slow and steady.

Arching her back, panting, she begged for me. "I need you in me now." Her legs curled around my legs, gripping me, trying to get to the place that would satisfy her hunger.

"Not so fast, birthday girl. I want your present to last." My hands were on her ass; I swiveled my hips mimicking the sex act, but not sealing the deal. Not yet. Teasing, I tested her limits while she was coming unglued.

Her whimpers were louder than before.

Louder than any I had heard even through the night. _Damn._

"Fuck my present, I need you now!" Her demands were loud, and I had to chuckle at how worked up I was getting this girl.

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?" I pressed my dick just a bit harder on her pubic bone, the head of my dick rubbing up and down her stomach as I swiveled. She let go of the headboard and grabbed my ass.

"No, no, no, _Beautiful_." I shook my head and took her wrists in my hands, putting them back on the headboard.

"Please...just give it to me. Give me my present," she whined, which made me chuckle.

I put the head of my cock at her entrance. "Like this?" I pushed slightly, and she moaned in pleasure.

"More. Oh, please...more," _Beautiful_ begged.

"This?" I pushed in a bit more, maybe an inch or two. I still had some inches to go, so the teasing could last a little longer.

"Umf...yes...more!" she said moaning as she pulled on the headboard, the tension in her arms defining her muscles.

"Or..." I pushed in another inch, "... how about this?" I asked as I sucked the blood to the surface of her skin at the base of her neck.

_That's_ gonna _leave a mark._

"Edward! Fuck me!" she demanded.

"If you say so." I slammed my dick the rest of the way in, moving her up closer to the headboard as each thrust became more intense. She met my thrusts and begged for more: harder, faster. My hands covered hers on the headboard, bracing ourselves for the gift I promised her.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." I couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at me, her eyes burning deeply into mine. My lips then fell to her neck, kissing her, nibbling her with my teeth, marking her, as we made love in my bed.

_Love?_

_What?_

_I loved this girl. _

The moment the thought of loving this girl surfaced in my brain, I felt the walls of her pussy contract around me; she squeezed me into ownership, ownership of her heart, body and soul.

_Oh, sweet night that feels good._

I grabbed her legs, putting them over my shoulders, pumping faster until I felt my balls contract, following _Beautiful_ to the horizon where she blissfully resided.

"Fucking-A!" I panted, telling myself I needed to join the gym where she worked out_. I should work on cardio._

Circling my neck with her arms, she nuzzled my neck, "That was...the best present ever."

"Ditto." I couldn't think, my blood hadn't redistributed back to the place that let me think clearly.

Rolling to my back, taking _Beautiful_ with me, I promised her a cupcake.

Yeah, a freaking cupcake.

"You deserve a cupcake," I whispered in her ear, making her squirm from my hot breath.

"How can you make that sound so deliciously dirty?" She laughed.

"Because—I am dirty, you make me want to be dirty." We kissed, tongues tasting, lips sucking, smiles glistening.

"Perhaps." She rolled off me to her back, and lay uninhibited, stretched out, comfortable in her own skin.

"Really, though. I know where to get the world's best cupcakes. And it is your birthday, so what do you say?" I urged her to say yes by tickling her ribs. _Beautiful_ was curled into a ball, laughing, saying yes.

"Shower first?" she asked, putting her feet on the floor, already walking toward the shower.

"Of course." I agreed. "I'll join you." Not giving her a choice.

Her smile was all I needed to know that she agreed.

.

.

.

I drove her to the one place that I knew would give her the best cupcake she'd ever tasted.

I noticed her eyes widened as we pulled into the packed parking lot of "Izza-B's-Best Bakery". I knew she had been here before from the small smile on her face. Everyone knew these were the best in town.

"So ... you've been here before?" My lips went to her ear, and I draped my arm over her shoulder, our hips touched, she was sitting so close.

"Yeah, you could say that." Turning her head quickly to me, she placed a big, chaste kiss on my lips.

"Let's go, I'm dying to see what flavor you choose. It says a lot about a person, ya know," I teased.

"You don't say?" Her smile was contagious.

We entered the bakery, bypassing the long row of people waiting in line. Beautiful knew quite a few people. As the hellos and hugs, were plenty.

I fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable as she stopped each time to greet yet another person.

"You know a lot of people," I whispered.

"You could say that."

"And we just cut in front of about thirty of them," I whispered again.

"Yeah. It's cool." She winked at me.

We approached the heavily stocked bakery case that housed the most delicious looking cupcakes I'd ever seen. Each one hand crafted with fluffy frosting, but each one uniquely decorated.

"Hi Alice." _Beautiful _greeted the girl at the counter, I recognized her name.

"Hey...there you are." The girl with the bright pink hair twisted up in a bun, matching the cotton candy cupcake in the case replied. She reminded me of Frenchy from "Grease". Her lips were a lighter shade of pink with a piercing through her bottom lip. I caught a flash of a cupcake tattoo on her wrist as she held her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Alice—Bella's sister." Her smile held a secret, one I didn't know yet.

"And I'm Edward, Bella's—Edward." I raised my brows and shrugged.

"Okay, what can I get for you?" Thankfully there were two other girls working the cupcake case helping the poor customers we had so rudely cut in front of.

"_Beautiful,_ it's your birthday, take your pick." I eyed her, wondering what flavor she'd choose. I planned to tell her the one she picked meant she loved sex, or something along those lines. I wanted to get her back into my bed soon, maybe this afternoon, so I'd be working some magic shit to get her there. No matter what flavor she picked.

"I'll take vanilla."

"What? Vanilla? You've gotta be kidding me." How could I tell her that vanilla meant she was a sexual being? I was screwed and not in the sense that I wanted to be.

Whispering in her ear, "You were far from vanilla last night."

She snickered, changing her order. "I've changed my mind, Alice." She looked quickly before blurting out. "I'll take Sweet Cream Explosion."

My dick just did a cartwheel, round off, double back hand spring, tuck. _If that's even possible._

"Coming right up." Alice took the words right out of my mouth.

We took one of the only available tables in the bakery and sat to eat our cupcakes. I followed suit with Sweet Cream Explosion; I figured it was appropriate.

"I've been trying to get in touch with the gal that owns this shop. You think your sister could hook me up with a meeting?"

"Really? Why?" She eyed me as she licked the frosting off the top of her cake, leaving a little on her lips begging to be licked off.

Scooting my chair closer, I licked the remaining dot of frosting from the corner of her mouth, "I own the specialty food market over on Second Street, and I've been trying to get a hold of her. I want to carry these cupcakes in my store. She'd really compliment my bakery section, but she's kind of elusive." I kissed her again; making sure the frosting was gone.

"Is that so?"

"I think so."

"Then yes, I'd love to sell my cupcakes to you."

I jerked back, wondering if I had heard her correctly. "You're the elusive cupcake girl?"

"That's me." She hooked her finger and motioned for me to come closer. I obliged.

"Want another sample?"

"Only if it's Sweet Cream Explosion." My hands were roaming her thighs, wanting her sweetness, again.

"Let's talk about this business proposition when you take me back to your bed."

"Deal." I stood hastily, taking _Beautiful_, the-most-perfect-girl-ever, with me.

That day, we joined a mutually binding agreement. Never regretting the decision to join forces, work related or otherwise.

And from that day on, she referred to me as 'the-best-birthday-present-giver-ever' and I accepted my title with pride.

Still, two years later, with both businesses booming and our wedding in the near future, I refer to her as the-most-perfect-girl-ever, as I did the day we ate our Sweet Cream Explosion cupcakes.

And she accepts her title proudly.

**Thank you for reading my O/S, Cupcakes and Happily Ever After.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAD, I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR SPECIAL DAY! **


End file.
